3and2makes1
by swanpride
Summary: Jim really doubts the abilities of Shawn Spencer


_AN: Lately, I became a big fan of Psych. Watching the show I noticed some parallels__ to The Sentinel, which would work great in a crossover. Since nobody wrote one so far, I decided to share my observations in form of a short story. Enjoy!_

**The crime**

Shawn only needed a second to know which one of the visiting detectives was Jim Ellison and which one was Blair Sandburg. No way would this small long-haired Hippie have made the cut to a ranger unit. Plus, the vibes he was getting from him were rather positive; he seemed to at least consider the possibility of a Psychic, whereas stony-face obviously didn't buy it.

Shawn was used to the doubts of Lassiter and to the glare of his father. Nevertheless, the way Ellison was watching him let him suppress a gulp. Suddenly he wished that Gus was with him. Not in the fuzzy "something is missing" sort of way he felt whenever Gus was too busy to accompany him to the station. He felt an unexplainable need, like a warrior who was missing a weapon during an attack, or a woman at a sale for bridal dresses who forgot her handbag.

Pushing the need aside, he concentrated on the calming presence of Sandburg (although he had no idea why he considered him as such) and launched in a mix of guesses and facts gathered by watching them and everything else in the room. After all, the show must go on.

**The suspect**

"You are too gullible," Jim finally said, after Blair was going on about Shawn Spencer "impressive" abilities to no end.

"But Jim, he recognized us on the first sight, he knew about Arriano's sister, although we only gave the file to Chief Vic, and he knew that Arriano was hidden in the attic."

" It's not difficult to guess who of us used to be in the army and who defiantly not, the file about Arriano was lying open on the desk when he entered the office, he could have easily read it from his position, and I knew where Arriano was hidden, too. You could hear him pacing."

Blair was staring at him, with this intensive expression which suggested that he had some sort of idea. Since most of his ideas were resulting into some sort of Sentinel-Tests, Jim had learned to become nervous seeing this particular expression.

"What?" he asked.

"I was standing directly beside Spencer, and I couldn't read the file. The print was too small."

"Well, your eyes are not exactly the best."

"I didn't hear Arriano pacing either."

Finally Jim caught on.

"You mean…no, that's not possible. I would have felt something."

"But…"

"No!"

Sandburg felt silent, but Jim had the feeling that this wasn't the end of it. He would have to keep an eye on him. He didn't trust this fake psychic at all.

**The evidence**

While Jim und Lassiter where busy in the interrogation room, confronting Arriano with some uncomfortable facts, Blair was going through his list again. Sight – check. Hearing – check. Taste – perhaps. It would be an explanation for the obsession with pineapple. If Spencer used the taste of pineapple as some sort of baseline, it would explain, why he was eating the stuff all the time. Touch – nope, Blair didn't think so. Unlike Jim, Shawn was able to wear all kinds of fabric. And unlike Jim, who avoided body contact whenever possible, Shawn was an ongoing type, ready to high five or hug everyone he meet. And his sense of smell seemed to be also average; at least he didn't seem to be bothered the slightest about the reeking Arriano, who had tried to flee by jumping into a dumpster, unlike his friend Burton Guster, who turned up at the station to collect Shawn and excused himself as fast as possible to the toilet. Blair sighed. He had hoped to find another Sentinel, but it seemed like Spencer only had two or three heightened senses. Well, you can never have enough study objects.

Blair turned his attention back to the window of the interrogation room. Something had changed. Jim wasn't focusing on the suspect anymore, instead he was looking rather alarmed in his direction, although not even a Sentinel was able to look through mirror coated glass. Blair turned around and saw Burton Guster, who was arguing with Shawn Spencer on their way outside. Blair glanced back to Jim's alarmed face, and suddenly he knew what was going on.

**The Truth**

Gus life had always been a little bit on the crazy site. Being friends with Shawn guaranteed to that. Since they had started Psych, the usual craziness had reached new heights. Between séances, a dinosaur as murder weapon, a supposedly werewolf and rumored alien abductions, there wasn't much which could surprise him anymore. Or so he thought. Being ambushed by visiting Detectives with some sort of accusation was normal. But with such a strange story? He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We are what?"

"You are two individuals with heightened senses. Shawn psychic ability is in reality largely based on an enhanced sight and hearing, combined with impressive deduction skills."

Normally Shawn would have pulled some stunt to convince a skeptic otherwise. But this time he looked pretty stumped.

"Enhanced sight? Sorry man, but I am not a big fan of carrots."

Ellison was glaring at them. Gus didn't like the feeling the presence of the big detective was causing in his gut. Perhaps it was simply the dislike pouring from him. But Sandburg ignored the tension in the room and Shawn attitude.

"No, but of pineapple, right? Tell me, how do things taste when you are not able to eat pineapple beforehand? Like crap, right?"

To Gus surprise, Shawn didn't deny it. Gus felt instantly compassion for his friend. This explained a lot about his eating habits, which were often somewhat strange. And he had to admit, he sometimes wondered, how Shawn was able to read a file upside down standing two steps in front of a desk, or how he was able to decipher a whispered conversation from the other side of the room. And himself? Well, he was the super sniffler! He could open locks by feeling the right combination. It looked, like Sandburg was onto something. Gus just wasn't sure, where this would lead them in the future. Most likely to even crazier adventures.


End file.
